1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner adapted to be installed in a building or a housing.
2. Prior Art
A conventional air conditioner disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 44-29503 comprises a heat exchanger and a blower disposed in a casing or housing. Room air is introduced from a lower inlet into the casing for temperature control and the temperature-controlled air is blown from an upper outlet into the room interior. The airflow passage in the casing extends only in one direction so that the inlet must be disposed below the outlet.
With this construction, the air conditioner must be installed in a predetermined posture, i.e. an air conditioner having a construction for vertical installation cannot be installed in a horizontal posture or orientation. When the installation site has a space insufficient for vertical installation of such air conditioner, it becomes necessary to provide another air conditioner constructed to be suitable for horizontal installation thereof.